1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation detection apparatus and imaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radiation detection apparatus includes a sensor panel which detects light, and a scintillator layer which converts a radiation into light. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-117966 discloses a structure in which a scintillator layer contains a pressure sensitive adhesive composition, and a sensor panel and the scintillator layer are directly adhered to each other. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-117966, an adhesive layer for adhering the sensor panel and scintillator layer is not interposed between them. This reduces the loss of light to be detected by the sensor panel and increases the sensitivity of the radiation detection apparatus.
In a structure including the adhesive layer between the sensor panel and the scintillator layer, the adhesive layer can reduce a stress applied to the radiation detection apparatus. This stress contains a stress which is generated by a temperature change during the heating or cooling process or the like in the manufacture. The structure described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-117966 does not consider the resistance to such stress.